


Ready? Fight!

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Sho only wanted to know where Judai learned to fight. Manjoume had other ideas.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 10: Rivals & Unconscious





	Ready? Fight!

"Where did you learn how to fight?" Sho asked Judai as they ate.

It was a very early breakfast Daitokuji prepared for them after they stayed up all night watching Tanya and Judai duel. Manjoume, Judai and himself were the only ones left in the room. Hayato had left to talk with Daitokuji earlier. It was a question that had burned at the front of his mind the whole time as they watched Tanya and Judai exchange blows.

"Mhm? Oh, it's just something I picked up, you know?"

No, he did not know. That's why he was asking. What's it with all these non-answers Judai gave whenever it's about things concerning his past anyway? It was almost as if-

"Ha! Fitting for you to think this looser can actually fight." 

Sho narrowed his eyes. "You saw him go up against Tanya in that duel! You were right there the whole time. Don't tell me you didn't see them throw punches at each other!"

"But that's exactly it: it was a duel. Just some weird magic, not actual fighting. Tanya would've won instantly otherwise."

"You're right. She probably would've squished me with her right arm alone," Judai said between bites.

Manjoume grinned smugly. "See? What did I say?"

"But that doesn't mean that I don't know how to fight. Just that she's both stronger than me and has more experience. Anything I might have to counter her strength could be taken out by her experience."

Both Sho and Manjoume stared at him in disbelief. He talked about fighting the same way he talked about dueling. Sho didn't even know that as possible.

"That's it!" Manjoume stood up and pointed a finger at Judai. "You wanna act so tough? Huh? Talk like you actually know what you're doing? Then prove it to me and punch me!" 

"What?" Surely Sho must've heard wrong. There's no way Manjoume just said that.

"You sure?"

"Yes, punch me!" Manjoume challenged. 

Judai shrugged. "Since you asked for it." He carefully put down his chopsticks and the bowl of rice he'd been holding. He stood up and waited patiently for Manjoume to step out from between the chairs. 

Manjoume didn't even last a second. 

Sho's mind couldn't really comprehend what just happened. All he knew was that Judai's fist made contact with Manjoume's head and that Manjoume landed on the floor, out cold.

"Whoops. That was with more strength than I wanted to use," Judai said sheepishly. Apparently, he was still firmly switched to Tanya's endurance. Or maybe something about leaving his body like that messed with his mind. So many questions and no answers.

Sho sighed. "He's going to be so angry when he wakes up."

"It's his own fault," Judai shrugged as he sat back down and resumed eating.

"He asked you to punch him not to knock him out!"

"Oh. Well..." He looked back down at Manjoume again, taking a moment to steal some of his shrimps. "I'm sure it'll be fine." 

Sho facepalmed. Why did it feel like he was the only sane one on this island?


End file.
